1906 Ingrid Beauchamp
1906 Ingrid Beauchamp is one of the antagonists of Season 1 of Witches of East End. She is one of the past incarnations of Ingrid Beauchamp. She is the daughter of Joanna and Victor, older sister of Freya and Frederick, and niece of Wendy. Personality Unlike Ingrid's present-day reincarnation, this reincarnation was corrupted and turned evil, through the influence of her fiancé, Archibald Browning. This Ingrid was ambitious and much like present-day Freya Beauchamp. The only difference between present-day Freya and this Ingrid is that she was influenced by evil. However, she wasn't entirely corrupted when she showed a willingness to protect her former fiancé, Archibald. She sacrificed her life for him when Wendy Beauchamp sent a ball of metal flying in his direction. She shows a protective side when she died in his place. Biography Early life Ingrid was born in the late 1800's. She was raised alongside her sister by her mother and her aunt, Wendy. At some point during her twenties, she began working at the Beauchamp Apothecary, alongside her mother and her aunt. She began an affair with a warlock Archibald Browning soonafter. Despite Archibald's malicious and deadly ways, she could not help but love him. She kept their relationship a secret from her family as she feared they would not understand. When Ingrid tried to run away with him she was confronted by Wendy. Archibald then arrived at the Beauchamp Apothecary and attacked Wendy. He ordered Ingrid to kill her but she refused. Wendy, in self defense, conjured up and directed a metal ball at Archibald. However, Ingrid stood in front of them to protect Athena, who was later revealed to be Penelope. As a result, Ingrid was thrown off the balcony and hit the ground below. She died Instantly. Because she had died, 1906 Freya died hours to a day later in the great earthquake of San Francisco. Reanimation In 2013, Ingrid was reanimated by Penelope Gardiner in order to find the Serpens Clavem, the key to Asgard. As Ingrid had been dead for over a hundred years her skin body had shown signs of decomposition. As a result, Penelope used a spell to make her look youthful again. Ingrid then began to stalk her Aunt Wendy from afar. Eventually she managed to get Wendy alone after pretending to be the real Ingrid. Ingrid then used her powers to throw Wendy down a flight of stairs. She then took Wendy to an abandoned boiler room and began to torture her for revenge. Joanna eventually found them both, but not before Ingrid killed Wendy, ending her eighth life. After convincing her mother that she was the real Ingrid she ran at her, presumably to attack her, but Joanna's magic ultimately thwarted her. Joanna then used a spell to vanquish her, turning her into a black pile of ash, saying that she is already dead. Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Potion Making' *'Reincarnation' *'Telekinesis' * [[Healing|'Healing']] * [[Atmokinesis|'Atmokinesis']] (Limited) * [[Mediumship|'Mediumship']] Individual Powers *[[Telekinetic Blast|'Telekinetic' Blast]] *'Chlorokinesis' *'Broomstick Flight '(possibly) *'Portal Opening' Trivia *Ingrid died on April 17 of 1906. Her sister died a day later on the earthquake of San Francisco. *The picture that current day Ingrid finds in Fair Haven was taken in May 1 of 1898 when she was only 22 years old. **In that same photo she is seen holding a broomstick, which suggests that she can possibly fly, just like her book counterpart. *This version of Ingrid has some similarities with Baltimore's Freya: **Their personalities suffered drastic changes for some reason: Ingrid when she was reanimated and Freya after being possessed. **They both killed Wendy; A possessed Freya broke her neck and Ingrid burned her heart. **They both were killed by Joanna: Freya's soul was destroyed with the Anima Aucupe and Ingrid was returned to her original state. es:Ingrid Beauchamp (1876-1906) Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Characters Category:Past Life